The Perfect Childe
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Alexandra is the favored childe of Angelus and Spike runs into her one night at the Bronze in the midst of Angelus' reign of terror. SpikeOC, AngelusOC. ONE-SHOT


Alexandra is mine

Alexandra is mine. Spike and Angelus and all others belong to Joss Whedon. This takes place as if Spike never had a wheelchair in Season 2.

In the middle of Buffy, Season 2

Spike was brooding. Angelus was a ponce and there was nothing more to say about it. He was tormenting the Slayer when he could be killing Buffy. Duh! Didn't Angelus understand that?

He was walking across the street with people running in all directions. Dru and Angelus were feeding and the Slayer would show up soon. He decided to go to the Bronze. At least there he may run into some action.

When he walked inside, he saw the Slayer and her friends. Buffy's eyes locked with Spike's and he walked toward them. He had to tell them about Angelus and Dru, but how, and more importantly, a result that didn't get him killed. Then he saw her.

She had shiny black hair and the most glorious green eyes. It was Alexandra. The childe Angelus had stolen from him at the turn of the twentieth century.

"Earth to Spike!" Buffy said, trying to get his attention. Alexandra's eyes flicked to him and smiled. She started to walk over to him.

"What?" Spike growled.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"Catching the scene. Not being involved." Spike said casually.

"William?" Alexandra's sweet voice caught him.

"Alexandra. My, you haven't changed in almost one hundred years. Still the Russian princess I so vividly remember." Spike smiled at her.

"Your childe?" Buffy asked, grabbing a stake.

Alexandra looked at Buffy and then at Spike. "Can we leave? The Slayer is scaring me."

"She's meant to luv."

Buffy and the Scoobies followed them out of the Bronze and they stopped in the dark alley. Buffy had her stake at the ready, as did Xander and Willow. Alexandra looked at them, scared. It was the weirdest reaction she had ever seen.

"Tell me, what have you been doing?" Spike said, anxious to save her. If he couldn't save Drusilla, he would save the woman who was supposed to be his childe.

"I came to New York shortly before the rule of Bloody Nicholas, my nephew. I've been living on the blood of pigs ever since. Hunting humans? It just didn't sit well with my royal heart and I felt guilty, even without my soul. I grew scared and went as far West as I could." Alexandra looked at Buffy.

"Well, Angelus won't be happy with you. He'll probably hurt you." Spike stated.

"NO! William, please? Don't send me back to my sire. He'll deprive me of everything until I drink a human." Alexandra wanted to sob, but she always made sure Spike never saw her tears.

"I won't punish you much, Alexandra." A voice that could only be Angelus' said.

"Please, Angelus. Don't do this." Alexandra begged.

"I'll deal with you in good time, dear one." Angelus turned to Spike. "You stirring up trouble with the Slayer without me?"

"Of course not. Just ran into your childe and they followed me." Not a lie, but a twist of the truth, somewhat.

"I see. Well, come Alexandra. We must bring you to your new home." Angelus sneered at Buffy and grabbed Alexandra's hand.

"Wait!" Buffy yelled. Angelus turned. "Just remember I will kill you."

"HA!" Angelus answered back and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Spike at the mercy of the Slayer.

"Spike."

"Slayer, you need to kill Angelus."

"What? I thought you were on his side." Xander said.

"I was, but Alexandra is much more important. I was going to turn her, but Angelus beat me too it. She loves me, well, as much as she can and is scared to death of Angelus. Help her and let me and her disappear." Spike pleaded.

"What about your sire?" Buffy asked.

"Alexandra is much more important." Spike said simply, walking into the darkness.

At the beginning of Season 5 of Angel, right after Spike became corporeal

Angel was sitting at his desk when he heard that voice once more. Spike was there with her. Like he would ever leave his beloved. The one he had ripped from Spike when they were in Russia.

"Please, Spike. Don't take me to him. I beg you." Alexandra was very upset about seeing him.

"You have to." Spike said simply.

Wesley ducked into the office. "Alexandra's here."

"Okay, let me go out there with you. She'll smell your human scent." Angel said casually.

"Creepy, but alright." Wesley said as they walked out the door.

"Alexandra." Angel embraced his childe. "Get pig's blood for Alexandra, Harmony. She was my favorite childe." He smiled at her.

"Angelus." She curtsied deep, just like he had told her to do in his presence. He remembered that night when he tortured her and made her call him master as he beat her, then raped the poor girl.

She stood, waiting for a reaction. She was so wrapped in her own mind that she didn't even notice the pig's blood being held out for her. Angel took it and sipped it.

"Would you like to come into my office and discuss a new relationship, Princess Alexandra, heir to the Russian throne?"


End file.
